Godzilla: The Sacrifice
by Mr.Voorhees101
Summary: Something is not right within the universe, an evil force is rising and only Godzilla and his friends can stop it. Godzilla is now on a journey to kill this evil before it reaches earth. However, will this evil take one of the heroes with him?
1. Chapter 1: Rise

101 Presents Godzilla: The Sacrifice.

It was a calm morning on Monster Island, the birds were chirping, the wind was blowing, not hard, but smooth. Everything was wonderful, well...also everything. Godzilla woke up this morning with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "Something...isn't right." he said scratching his chest. Godzilla walked to the beach to get his mind off things. He arrived at the beach to find Anguiras, Baragon, and Mothra having fun. "Hey guys!" Godzilla yelled. "Sup G!" Baragon yelled back. Mothra already noticed Godzilla's upset look. "Are you alright Godzilla?" She asked. Godzilla didn't know what to say, he figured if what he was going to say would upset his friends like he is.

Godzilla decided to answer honestly. "Something has been bugging me since this morning." he said with low toned voice. "Which is?" Anguiras asked in a sarcastic tone. Mothra looked at Anguiras with a angry look. "Hey guys come on!" Baragon said. "Go ahead G." Baragon said. Godzilla then told what he was uneasy about. "I have this feeling something is going to happen, something bad." he said worried. Everyone stared at Godzilla with interest. "Like what?" Anguiras said. Godzilla studded. "I...don't know." he said. "Well its best not to worry about that right now..." Mothra said while putting her hand on Godzilla's shoulder. Godzilla nodded his head in agreement.

Meanwhile in outer space on the Vortaak Mother ship: The Vortaak were still recovering from their last defeat from Godzilla. King Ghidorah was walking down a long corridor, with Gigan by his side. "Lord Ghidorah, please slow down!" Gigan said nervous. "Not now Gigan!" Ghidorah growled. They continued down the corridor when they reached a door. "Lord Ghidorah what is this place?" Gigan asked. "I've held him back for to long Gigan." Ghidorah said with a grin. Gigan knew what he was talking about. "Lord Ghidorah, you don't mean!" Gigan said scared. "Yes..." Ghidorah finished with a smile that curved all the way up his three heads. Ghidorah opened the door using his electro beams. A cloud dust covered Gigan and Ghidorah as a black figure walked from the door way. The figure was Monster X.

Monster X wabled out the chamber, falling hands and knees to the floor. "Where...where am I?" he said with a gasping voice. "Your on the Vortaak mother ship Monster X." Ghidorah said with a smile. "Lord Ghidorah...I think this a unwise move!" Gigan said with fear in his voice. "SILENCE! YOU RUNT!" Ghidorah yelled with a roar. Gigan tucked his tail in-between his legs and backed up. Ghidorah let out a breath of frustration and turned to Monster X. Monster X had his arms crossed with a unsurprised look on his face. "I have a proposition for you Monster X." Ghidorah said. Monster X's crossed arms unraveled to his side, and his look of unsurprised turned to curiosity. "Go on..." X said. Ghidorah smiled with a wide mouth grin that could be compared to the Grinch.


	2. Chapter 2: The dream

(Note: ill be updating a chapter(s) every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday.)

Back on Monster Island, the day was winding down to an end. The sun was setting, their was no wind, the orange and red sky was absolutely breath taking. Every other monster went home, but Godzilla. Godzilla was still sitting on the beach was a concerned look on his face. His weight pressing into the sand, the water covering his toes with every splash. He thought to himself, "Why? why do I feel this way?" he thought. "I've never been so nervous since...well...forever!" he thought. Godzilla then heard something, it sounded like...footsteps? Godzilla turned to see Anguiras heading toward the ocean. "Hey!" he yelled. Anguiras looked at Godzilla like deer in headlights. "Sorry didn't mean to scare ya." Godzilla said. Anguiras walked up to Godzilla. "So what was the deal today with you being worried?" he said. Anguiras got right to the point, Godzilla wasn't really ready for the question. He thought of an answer.

"Remember when I had that feeling that SpaceGodzilla was going to destroy the earth?" Godzilla said looking down at his feet. Anguiras nodded his head with interest. "Well...I have that same feeling." he said. The look on Anguiras face turned from interest to fear. "Well...theirs no way he would be back I mean...you killed him remember?" Anguiras said with a fake smile. The reason for the fake smile was because Anguiras feared SpaceGodzilla because of his powers and how he almost defeated Godzilla at one time. Anguiras always hoped SpaceGodzilla would never return. Godzilla on the other hand, didn't know what to think. "Look man, if SpaceGodzilla ever returned to earth you know all of us would have your back." Anguiras said proudly. Godzilla cracked the first smile since that morning, and with that he nodded in acceptance. Later that night, Godzilla had a dream where it was the day SpaceGodzilla emerged from his giant crystal in New York. Godzilla never thought heed be back to that place. He looked in horror as he saw al his friends in crystalized cocoons. Then he saw SpaceGodzilla, laughing, then he saw a dark figure standing next to him. Godzilla ran up to where SpaceGodzilla and the dark figure were. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FRINDS!?" Godzilla roared with anger. SpaceGodzilla just kept laughing with the dark figure next to him. "STOP LAUGHING!" Godzilla roared again. SpaceGodzilla then stopped laughing, almost like, he just stopped like an off switch. This made Godzilla step back, ready for anything. The dark figure then looked at Godzilla. Godzilla could feel his legs shake as the figure presented itself. "Monster X?" Godzilla said astounded. Monster X suddenly blasted Godzilla with his electro beams. Godzilla fell back, hitting a building. Monster X then grabbed Godzilla by the throat. He dragged Godzilla toward the cocoons. Monster X then picked Godzilla up and said, "This place will be your tomb, like theirs." he said with a deep, low toned voice. He then threw Godzilla into a cocoon, Godzilla struggled franticly. "Sleep well king of monsters." SpaceGodzilla said as the cocoon closed on Godzilla.


	3. Chapter 3: The Promise

(Please note before you read! The Mothra character in this series will have a human like body with her head an thorax still, don't judge! Thank You!)

Godzilla woke up panting out of breathe. He looked around his cave, with every breathe he took, Godzilla calmed down with every one. He looked at the opening skylight of his cave, "sunny." he thought. The sun was positioned high in the sky, noon. Godzilla must have been asleep for longer than he usually does. Godzilla stood up and walked to the door, he put his ear to the door, he could hear voices. "Mothra and Anguiras." he decided. They were talking about what Godzilla told Anguiras. "I just think you need to talk to him." Anguiras said. "Oh...I don't know." Mothra said with a sign. "Come on! he trusts you like his own sister!" Anguiras said. That comment was a bit of an understatement because Biolantte was considered Godzilla's sister, but Mothra was a runner up. Godzilla took his head away from the door. Then a knock. Godzilla answered the door with a yawn, trying to fake he just woke up. "Hey Mothra, what's up?" he said with a yawn. Mothra was holding her arm and looking down like she just saw someone close to her die. "Godzilla..." she said with a sad tone. "can I come in?" she said looking up a little.

Godzilla blushed, Mothra has never said things like this since her mother was killed by Godzilla's father. "S...sure." he said with a studded. Mothra walked in to Godzilla's house with a shuffle in her feet. She stopped in the middle of the cave. Godzilla never let anyone in his cave since they were children. The entire cave was a sphere like area with a skylight pointed north bound towards Birth island. At the end of the cave is a bed shape rock Godzilla sleeps on. The walls were detailed from Godzilla and friends wall paintings as kids. Mothra looked at one of the paintings and smiled. It was the painting of Mothra, Baragon, Anguiras, Godzilla, and their oldest friend, Rodan. Rodan was killed by SpaceGodzilla during his invasion. Ever since he was killed, everyone feared and hated SpaceGodzilla. Mothra turned away from the memories to look at Godzilla. Godzilla was still standing at the steel door. "Anguiras told me what you said." she said rubbing her arm. Godzilla didn't expect Anguiras to tell anyone what he said. Though, Anguiras wasn't the one to keep secrets well. "Oh...and what did he say?" Godzilla said with interest. "He said you think SpaceGodzilla is coming back." she said. Godzilla looked at the ground. "Godzilla..." Mothra said coming closer to him. "don't end up like Rodi did, if something will happen, okay?" she said barring herself within Godzilla's chest. Godzilla blushed as red as a tomato. "I promise..." he said softly. Unknown to Godzilla and Mothra, Anguiras and Baragon were listening at the door. Both with concerned looks on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4:The Room

Back on the Vortaak mothership, Ghidorah was planning an attack. "So what your saying is that this ship equipped with a atomic ray that is twice as strong as Godzilla's?" Monster X said. "YES!" Ghidorah said with cheer. As they walked down the catwalk, Monster X noticed a large room with something shiny inside. "What in here?" Monster X said with curiosity. Ghidorah turned quickly and closed drapes that were around it. "Nothing!" he said sternly. Monster X knew what the crystal was he was just wondering why it was in a room surrounded by barriers. Monster X and Ghidorah continued through the hallway, when they reached a door. Ghidorah used his electro beams to open it. Ghidorah then stands in a room with only one light. The light is on the ceiling, Ghidorah's shadow leaning toward Monster X. "What is this?" Monster X said looking at Ghidorah. Ghidorah smiled, he then used his electro beams on the wall, it then reviled a greenish room with a strap chair in the middle. Ghidorah turned to Monster X and said, "This is wear you'll be reborn." he said. Monster X didn't know what to say but, "Will this help me kill Godzilla?" he said. Ghidorah nodded his head. Monster X then walked into the room.

On monster Island, Godzilla was on the beach with his friends when...they heard engine noises. Godzilla looked up to see human helicopters holding some sort of machine. Upon further inspection, the robot that was being carried was...Kiryu! Ever since Godzilla discovered Kiryu was built upon the bones of his fathers bones, he has despised him, but he did except him as an allies. Kiryu landed with a loud metal crash on the beach. Kiryu then walked up to Godzilla and started speaking. "Good to see you again Godzilla." he said. Godzilla growled in his breathe and muttered, "you to." he said. Everyone else was okay with Kiryu being their seeing how he is a Godzilla. However Godzilla didn't enjoy Kiryus company very much but he copped with it. "Listen, the humans suspect the Vortaak are planning another invasion." he said. Everyone looked at each other but Godzilla wasn't convinced. "We also suspect they may be trying to bring back SpaceGodzilla..." he said. Then, silence. Everyone was on a gaze for a few seconds before Godzilla said in an angry tone. "Then we will go the mothership and finish them!" he said. Everyone wasn't sure, even Kiryu was a little hesitant. However, everyone agreed that this should be done. Kiryu then called in the rest of the GDF to give Godzilla and his friends a lift to the ship.

(Next Time! The last two chapters!)


	5. Chapter 5: MotherShip Invasion

Kiryu called in a few favors and so him and our heroes were flying using human ships. Except for Mothra, who has wings. Anyhow, Godzilla and his friends could feel the air getting thinner, and thinner. The temperature was getting colder, and colder. Anguiras, Baragon, and Kiryu weren't looking to good because of the low temperature. Godzilla and Mothra weren't affected because Mothra is able to survive in this climate, Godzilla is used to it. As soon as our heroes reached the mesosphere, they saw the Vortaak mothership. "We need to approach it under the radar." Kiryu said. "Also, when your in, you need to destroy the core, or else they'll just come back stronger, and better." Everyone agreed and preceded.

King Ghidorah was strapping Monster X to the chair. To Monster X, it was a metallic, but warm surprisingly. The metal straps closed around his wrists, the head band wrapped around his head. "Are you sure about this?" Monster X said concerned. King Ghidorah laughed in his throat. "No...not a lot anyway." he said with a grin. "What my Ghidorah form?" he said. King Ghidorah was not in the mood for that question. He thought Monster X should have never had that power. He believed Monster X was not a true Ghidorah. Never less, Ghidorah needed Monster X to kill Godzilla. Ghidorah stood behind a counter with a glass sheet. He then pulled a lever with one of his heads. A large red light flashed, the room glowed red. The tubes that were connected to the chair filled with some orange ooze. Then Monster X felt strange, he saw his flesh was turning darker and his veins were turning orange like the ooze. Monster X screamed with pain and terror as he changed.

Back with Godzilla, they made it into the mothership. They heard the scream. "What the hell was that!?" Baragon said with fright. "I don't know." Godzilla said. "But it was close..." As they made it through the ship our heroes stumbled on the prisoner ward. "Godzilla...this is were." Mothra grabbed Godzilla's shoulder. They knew what the place was, this is were Rodan was killed by SpaceGodzilla. Our heroes knew the only way to get to the engine room. They would have to go through the prison ward. Godzilla walked in through the long hallway with every one behind him. As they walked down the hallway, the were a third the way down, when Godzilla realized their was know one behind him. He turned back to see everyone looking in a cell. "Guys?" he said. Godzilla walked to everyone. Anguiras and Baragon had pendent stares, Kiryu had his jaw dropped slightly, and Mothra had tears in her eyes. Godzilla turned the corner to see something that he will never unseen.


	6. Chapter 6: Death of a friend (Finale)

The sight our heroes saw was dreadful. The wall was drenched with blood and the floor had scratch marks. In the middle of the floor, their was a body hanging from a rope. "Godzilla...is it?" Mothra said with despair. Godzilla looked at the gored corpse and walked closer. The body was covered in darkness, Godzilla switch on the light, the scene was horrifying. The body was hanging from a rope that looked like it had been their for years. The corpse was decomposing and falling apart, the stench was like a skunk but one thousand times worse. The skin was dark brown with bone exposing from the sides. Godzilla switched off the grid at the front of the cell. He looked at the corpse in horror, Godzilla's eyes filled with tears as he whimpered "Rodan?"

Godzilla reached out to the corpse, the second he touched it, the torso separated from the neck just leaving Rodan head dangling from the rope. Mothra covered her mouth, Anguiras threw up, Baragon covered his eyes, Kiryu stared at the body, Godzilla looked down and growled. He growled like he saw his best friend died in front of him, in this case, he did. Godzilla sharply turned around and looked at his friends. "Are you ok dude?" Baragon said. Godzilla rushed past his friends into the hallway. Then his spikes started glowing a dark red. Everyone knew if Godzilla's spikes turned red, that meant he lost his temper. "I'M GOING TO KILL EVERYONE ON THIS SHIP!" Godzilla screamed. Then a blast burst threw the hallway door. A black and orange figure walked threw the smoke, "Monster X." Mothra said. Godzilla turned and looked. "Long time no see guys." Monster X said with a smile. Godzilla roared with anger in it. His eyes started to glow red. He charged Monster X. Monster X charged back. The two goliaths slammed into each other with tremendous force. Godzilla shot his spiral ray, direct hit on Monster X! Monster X slammed into the wall. "This is our chance, lets find the engine room!" Mothra said. Mothra and the others ran towards the engine room. The engine room was quiet (Godzilla and Monster X still fighting, you could hear them roaring at each other) our heroes walked in the dark room without stopping. They reached the control panel, "Looks complicated." Baragon said. The control panel had multiple buttons and switches, it looked like something only an alien can use. Luckily, one found them.

Gigan walked behind ours. "I can help." he said. Everyone turned around and got in battle position. "The hell you are!" Anguiras said with anger. "Wait, wait, hear me out!" Gigan said raising his claws. Everyone lowered their stances except Mothra. "Please divine moth!" Gigan said. Mothra lowered herself but her guard wasn't down. "Why the change of heart?" Baragon said. Gigan walked to the control panel and smashed it. Gigan then looked back at the group and said, "Ghidorah betrayed an oath we did, he disserved this." Gigan then walked out of the room with head held high, and his chest out, knowing he made a right diction. "NOW INITIATING SELF-DISTRUCT PROTOCAL!" an announcer said. "Move guys!" Mothra yelled. Our heroes ran for the hanger. "Where are the ships!" Anguiras said. Kiryu noticed that ship was falling out of the sky. "We need to move now!" Kiryu yelled. "What about Godzilla!" Mothra said with worry. "Godzilla can handle himself, we need to mo-!" Kiryu was stopped by Godzilla and Monster X bursting through the door. Godzilla was bleeding by the mouth and nose with minor scraps and bruises. Monster X on the other hand had lost an eye! "Godzilla we need to get out of here!" Mothra said. "NO, I NEED TO FINISH THIS!" Godzilla yelled. Godzilla and Monster X collided hands and now started a strength test. "Uh, guys!" Baragon tugged on Mothra's wing. Out heroes could see the ship heading for a ramming speed with Monster Island! Godzilla noticed this and broke the grapple and tackled Monster X to the ground. "ILL HOLD HIM HERE...UGH...ILL USE MY ATOMIC BLAST AND NUKE THE SHIP!" Everyone looked at Godzilla with shock. "Godzilla...you wont survive using it that huge!" Baragon said. "I know..." Godzilla said. Suddenly, Monster X broke free of Godzilla's grip and charged his friends. Godzilla grabbed Monster X by the arms and gripped him. "GO!" Godzilla yelled. The ship was at least two kilometers from monster island and rapidly approaching. Kiryu made his diction, Kiryu grabbed Anguiras and Baragon and lifted them on his shoulders. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOY DOING!" Anguiras said. "PUT ME DOWN!" "Mothra come on!" Kiryu said. Mothra stood their staring in Godzilla's eyes. "Mothra please go!" Godzilla said. Mothra walked closer. Godzilla knew what she was doing so he threw Monster X to the side. Mothra then buried herself within Godzilla's chest, and started crying. "Please...don't do this." Mothra said sobbing. Godzilla wrapped his arms around Mothra. "I know I promised I wouldn't do anything foolish, but this an exception." Godzilla said in a soft voice. Mothra sobbed even harder. Mothra looked Godzilla in the eyes, she leaned her head in. Just before she could kiss Godzilla Kiryu grabbed her and ran for the entrance. Mothra left tears behind as she and her friends went over the hanger bay window.

Godzilla then concentrated as he built up his burst power. Monster X tackled Godzilla and stabbed him with a metal shard. "Any last words Godzilla!" Monster X said. "Just one." Godzilla said. "See you in hell!" Godzilla then activated a Atomic burst so huge the entire ship exploded in a fiery blaze. Mothra and the others watched as the ship crashed into the pacific ocean. "Godzilla..." Anguiras said tearing up. Mothra walked to the end of the beach, she kneeled down and shouted "GODZILLA!"

Two years later, everyone on Monster Island built a memorial to Godzilla at the center. Everyday, Anguiras, Baragon, and Mothra would come and visit Godzilla. One day, Mothra was on the beach. It was dark out, the stars were bright and moon was full. "Oh Godzilla." she said in sad tone. "I wish you were here with us." she continued. "Everyone isn't the same without you here." She then heard a rumbling coming from the ocean. The graduated to the shore line where a huge black mass rose out of the water. The tall, dark, and scary looking figure looked down at Mothra. Mothra then said in a voice that she hadn't used in months. "GODZILLA!"

The End.


End file.
